totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jest mróz i jest luz
Victoria: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie! Jedenastka szczęśliwych graczy, przeżyła Klasyczny Horror. Pojawienie się Króla Nocy, oraz jego porwanie uczestników, podczas gdy reszta przed nim uciekała, po to by dowiedzieć się, że gość jest... z kurortu. Mam tam zniżkę! Hehehe... Dwójka osób zamieniła się drużynami, a jak się czuje w nowym towarzystwie? Zobaczcie już dziś w... TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! '' ''Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. '' W domku Pum ''U dziewczyn, ciągle słychać kłótnie pomiędzy Maią, a Kaylą. Emily siedzi obok Sandy, a Nina jest w łazience. '' '''Maia: '''Zawsze spała na górze, tym razem też chcę. '''Kayla: '''Niestety, ale zanim tu przyszłaś było już wszystko zajęte. '''Maia: '''To niesprawiedliwe! '''Kayla: '''Wybacz, ale nie będę ustępywać takiej rozwydrzonej dziewuszce '''Emily: '''Czy ty też wolisz, żeby Kayla i Maia się pogodziły? '''Sandy: '''Eee... Tak, tak ''Do pokoju wchodzi Nina i widzi ich kłótnie. '' '''Nina: '''Dziewczyny proszę nie kłóćcie się. '''Maia: '''Co mam poradzić jak ona nie chce mi dać spać na górze. '''Kayla: '''Przeliterować ci? Z-A-J-Ę-T-E!!! '''Nina: '''Spokojnie, da się to rozwiązać. Maia możesz spać na moim miejscu, mi tak bardzo nie zależy na tym. '''Maia: '''No dobra... '''Kayla: '''Co? I teraz odpowiada "no dobra" przed chwilą za wszelką cene chciałaś tam spać. '''Maia: '''Zluzuj! W domku Papug ''Wszyscy są bardzo zadowoleni, Lyl gra jak zwykle na konsoli, Matt i AJ rozmawiają ze sobą na korytarzu, a Caroline siedzi w łazience. '' '''Matt: '''Teraz nie będziemy musieli ukrywać naszą miłość przed innymi. '''AJ: '''Emm... tak, ale wciąż się nieswojo czuje po tym co się działo ostatnio. '''Matt: '''To może ci poprawie nastrój? ''Matt próbuje ją pocałować, jednak z łazienki wypada Caroline, otwiera drzwi i popycha Matt'a. '' '''Caroline: '''Ehh... nareszcie nie muszę się dzielić szamponem z Maią. Teraz to ja poprowadzę tą drużynę do zwycięstwa! '''Lyl: '''Nie zapominajcie że to dzięki mnie wygraliście '''Caroline: '''E to był czysty fart. Więcej już się to nie powtórzy. '''Lyl: '''Pfff... W pokoju zwierzeń: Lyl '''Lyl: '''Nie doceniają mnie, a to ja tu jestem najlepszym zawodnikiem. Jeszcze mi podziękują. Rano przed domkami ''Przchodzi Victoria z magnetofonem, oraz mówi: '' '''Victoria: '''Wstaaaaaaaaaaajeemyyy! ''W domku Pum, z łóżka spadają Kayla, Emily oraz Maia. '' '''Maia: '''Ohhh! Victoria!!! '''Kayla: '''Nowy dzień, nowe przykrości '''Maia: '''Wolałam jednak spać na dolę, tak to bym nie spadła. '''Kayla: '''Nie marudź! '''Nina: '''Przestańcie proszę. '''Emily: '''Powinniśmy już tam być. ''Wychodzą wszyscy z domków i nie zauważają coś niesamowitego. A mianowicie '' ''. '' ''. '' ''. '' ''ŚNIEG! '' '''Sandy: '''O jeju śnieg! Tutaj? Świetnie '''Caroline: '''Skąd tu sie wziął śnieg? '''Victoria: ''Tej nocy mknął z niesamowitą prędkością po niebie pełnego gwiazd. Gdy zastaje całkowity środek nocy... '' 'Maia: 'Że co? Przecież jest środek lata, a w środku lata nie ma świąt! Ani śniegu! To jest sztuczny... 'Emily: '''A może Mikołaj jest na wakacjach? '''Maia: '''Bzdura, Mikołaj nie istnieje. '''Emily: '''Skąd wiesz? '''Maia: '''A widziałaś go kiedyś? '''Emily: '''Nie, ale to dlatego że on zjawia się o północy. '''Maia: '''To tylko w bajeczkach '''Emily: '''Skąd wiesz? '''Maia: '''Bo go nikt nigdy nie widział! '''Emily: '''To dlatego że on zjawiał się tylko o północy '''Maia: '''Aaaaaaargh!!! '''Victoria: '''Skończcie tą dziwną rozmowę, oraz przygotujcie się na dzisiejsze zadanie, które będzie wspaniałe! . . . Dla mnie '''Wszyscy: '''Oooouuuu! '''Victoria: '''Idziemy ''Wszyscy ruszyli za Victorią. '' W pokoju zwierzeń: Caroline '''Caroline: '''Nareszcie, pierwsze wyzwanie w którym będę mogła sama dowodzić tą drużyną. Dzięki mnie, wygramy! Przed klifem ''Wszyscy się zatrzymują i widzą wielki klif. '' '''Victoria: '''To jest dziwnie odwrócony klif, na którym będzie się odbywać dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Będzie ono podzielone na dwie części. Pierwsza - waszym zadaniem będzie wspiąć się na sam szczyt tego klifu. Na górze będzie Szef, który zrzuca różne stare śmieci, z ostatniej imprezy na mojej posiadłości. Takie jak na przykład: Telewizor. Ta drużyna która w całości dotrze na szczyt, zdobędzie młotek który przyda się w następnym wyzwaniu. '''Roberto: '''A jakie jest to drugie wyzwanie? '''Victoria: '''Powiem później. A i jeszcze jedno, tam jest sterta śmieci z których można zrobić coś co pomoże w wyzwaniu. Przygotujcie się... NA MIEJSCA...................... START!!!! ''Część uczestników pobiegła czym prędzej wspinać. '' '''Maia: '''Ej zaczekajcie! Chcecie się wspinać? '''Kayla: '''Daj spokój, będzie fajnie. '''Nina: '''Może ja też pójdę. '''Maia: '''Jak chcecie! ''Podchodzi do Caroline i AJ '' '''Maia: '''Sami sobie poradzimy? '''Caroline: '''Eeee... my już nie jesteśmy razem... '''Maia: '''Oł! Trudno sama sobie poradzę '''Caroline: '''No dobra zbierz się drużyno. Dziś to ja zostaje kapitanką i to ja będę prowadzić was do zwycięstwa. '''Matt: '''Dobra, to ja może pójdę się wspinać... '''AJ: '''Ja też... '''Caroline: '''Stójcie! Jesteśmy drużyną, a drużyna powinna się trzymać razem. Plan jest taki: Zrobimy z tych śmieci coś co nam pomoże w dotarciu na szczyt, ale musimy dojść wszyscy, bo jak zostanie jedna osoba, to przegramy wyzwanie. '''Matt: '''A nie lepiej się wspiąć, to by było dużo łatwiejsze i szybsze. '''Caroline: '''Ale zrozumcie... jeśli będziemy współpracować, to na pewno wygramy. WSPÓŁPRACA! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Ehh... no dobra. Na ścianie ''Roberto i Jake toczą wyścig. Na górze Szef czeka aż ktoś będzie wystarczająco blisko i wtedy zrzuci coś mu na głowę. Pierwszą ofiarą jest Roberto, zrzuca na niego toster. '' '''Roberto: '''Nie dam się tak zwalić! ''Robi unik. '' '''Jake: '''Ty piłkarzyk, uważaj bo ci ktoś kuku zrobi. '''Roberto: '''Co ty do mnie gadasz człowieku? ''Jake wskazuję na górę, a stamtąd spada żelazko. Roberto dostaje żelazkiem i spada. Na dole jest Kayla, która zauważa go i robi unik. '' '''Kayla: '''Oh! Straciliśmy człowieka? '''Nina: '''Powinien się wziąć w garść i dogonić nas. '''Maia: '''Dziewczyn zaczekajcie! '''Kayla: '''Zaczekamy na ciebie, ale na górze. '''Maia: '''Ejjj! W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Maia: '''Musze się jej pozbyć, tylko mi przeszkadza. Na klifie ''Victoria i Szef czekają na uczestników, pierwszy dociera Jake. '' '''Jake: '''O Tak!!! Wohoooooo!!! '''Victoria: '''Gratulacje, jesteś pierwszy, ale czy reszta drużyny dotrze? '''Jake: '''Pewnie tak. ''Spogląda na dół. '' W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake '''Jake: '''Lub nie Przed klifem ponownie ''Drużyna Papug już złożyła maszynę która powinna wyskoczyć i polecieć wysooooooko! Czekają teraz, na odpowiedni moment. '' '''Caroline: '''No widzicie? Razem stworzyliśmy to coś... e.... cokolwiek to jest... '''Matt: '''Szybko odpalaj to, zanim Pumy dotrą! '''Caroline: '''Dobra, dobra na pewno damy radę! ''Podchodzi do nich Emily i Sandy. '' '''Emily: '''Hej! Zabierzecie nas z nami? '''Caroline: '''Odpada! Jesteście przeciwnikami, a przeciwnikom się nie pomaga! '''AJ: '''Czasami się pomaga.... '''Caroline: '''Ale my wam nie pomożemy... '''Emily: '''Dobra! To sama sobie pomogę! ''Wskakuję do ich pojazdu. '' '''Caroline: '''Ej! To nasz pojazd, spadaj! '''Sandy: '''Ja też chce! ''Próbuje wskoczyć do pojazdu Papug, jednak on już wyskoczył! '' Na klifie ponownie ''Na szczyt dotarli już Kayla, Nina, Roberto oraz wszyscy czekają na Maie. '' '''Kayla: '''Pośpiesz się, bo jeszcze nas prześcigną! '''Maia: '''Staram się, ale nie jestem stworzona do tego typu dyscyplin! ''Tymczasem widać Papugi w ich pojeździe. '' '''Caroline: '''Uwaga! Jak powiem trzy to wyskakujemy! Uwaga! . . . . . . . . . Trzy!!! ''Papugi razem z Emily wyskakują z pojazdu. '' '''Nina: '''Szybciej Maia! ''Nagle ktoś pauzuje, a w tle słychać głos Victorii. '' '''Victoria: '''Która drużyna, dotrze pierwsza? Zobaczycie to już po przerwie w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! '''Victoria: '''Wracamy po przerwie do Totalnej Porażki. ''Maia już prawie dotknęła ręką szczytu, ale Papugi już prawie doskoczyli. W ostatniej chwili Maia dotyka szczytu. '' '''Maia: '''YEEEEY! Udało się!!! '''Victoria: '''Gratulacje!!! Eee... '''Roberto: '''Zaraz, skoro Emily jest w naszej drużynie a doskoczyła razem z Papugami to kto wygrywa? '''Victoria: '''Właśnie się zastanawiam. '''Emily: '''O nie! Sandy została na dole! '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Coooooooooo? '''Victoria: '''W takim razie wygrywają Papugi! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Woohooo!!! '''Victoria: '''Wygrywacie młotek, który przyda się w drugiej części wyzwania, a mianowicie - WYRZEŹBIENIA SANEK BOBSLEJOWYCH! '''Roberto: '''Wyrzeźbienia? '''Nina: '''Sanki bobslejowe? Co to za wyzwanie! '''Victoria: '''To jest tylko część drugiego wyzwania. '''Maia: '''To w końcu ile jest tych części? '''Victoria: '''Sama nie wiem! Wracając do wyzwania, dostaniecie dwa bloki lodu i z nich będziecie musieli wyrzeźbić bobsleje. Potem zjedziecie nimi na dół, po drodze omijając różne przeszkody. Na końcu trasy wyskoczycie na wysepkę. Ta drużyna która pierwsza zjawi się na wysepce, wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie. A przegrani będą musieli się kogoś pozbyć. Czas na zadanie: GOTOWI... . . . . . . . START!!! ''Wszyscy ruszyli do bloków. '' '''Caroline: '''Tym razem, znów będziemy musieli wykonać zadanie zespołowo. Podzielimy się na drużyny, oraz stworzymy plan tych sanek. '''Matt: '''Dobrze, ale jest tylko jeden młotek, kto będzie nim rzeźbił? '''Caroline: '''Ty! Ja sie zajmę planem. '''Jake: '''Ja pomogę Matt'owi. '''AJ: '''A ja co mam robić? ''Tymczasem u Pum, ciągle niezgoda. '' '''Roberto: '''I co mamy zrobić, skoro nie mamy żadnych narzędzi? Zostają nam kamienie, ale i tak się pewnie na nic nie zdają. '''Maia: '''No i co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz? '''Roberto: '''Zrobię zobaczycie! ''Roberto idzie do bloku lodu, oraz gołymi pięściami próbuje coś z niego wyrzeźbić. '' '''Kayla: '''Na nic mu się to nie zda. ''Podczas gdy pracę nad sankami u Papug szły bardzo dobrze, na szczyt przybyła Sandy, która była wykończona wspinaczką. '' '''Maia: '''No i dlaczego z nami cie nie było? '''Sandy: '''Przepraszam moja wina, straciłam zasięg i próbowałam wyjść na drzewo, jednak zapomniałam, że wyłączyłam internet. '''Maia: '''Ehh.... przez ciebie przegraliśmy, obiecuje ci że dziś wypadniesz. '''Nina: '''Nie przesadzaj, to nie jej wina, ty też nie dawałaś rady wejść na górę. '''Maia: '''Dlatego, że wolałam zostać na dole, by coś zrobić, ale wy postanowiliście się wspinać, będzie lepiej tak, tak... '''Kayla: '''Mogłaś zostać, nie zmuszaliście mnie! '''Emily: '''I znów kłótnie, ja już nie wytrzymam! '''Roberto: '''Ja też! ''Roberto bierze blok oraz rzuca nim z całej siły! Natomiast Papugi skończyły wreszcie swoje sanki. '' '''Caroline: '''Nareszcie! Ciężka praca się opłaciła, bo udało nam się zrobić sanki bobslejowe. '''Jake: '''Uważajcie! ''Blok lodu leciał prosto na sanki Papug. Wszyscy już myśleli że jest po nich, ale blok przeleciał obok i spadł z klifu. '' '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Ufff... '''Przerażające Pumy: '''ROBERTO!!! '''Roberto: '''Chciałem im też rozwalić sanki! '''Matt: '''Ale się nie udało! ''Podpiera się o sanki i te zjeżdżają z klifu. '' '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Ooooooouuuu! '''Victoria: '''Skoro obie drużyny straciły swoje sanki, to obie dostaną już gotowe. ''Szef przynosi dwie proste sanki bobslejowe. '' '''Caroline: '''To nie fer! My się napracowaliśmy nad sankami, a oni nawet nie drgnęli palcem! '''Victoria: '''To się nazywa... PECH! Hehe, dobra a teraz niech obie drużyny się przygotują do zjazdu. ''Wszyscy wsiadają do bobslei oraz popychają je do linii startu. '' '''Victoria: '''GOTOWI! . . . . . 3 2 1 START! ''Oba bobsleje ruszyły z ogromną prędkością. Jednak bobsleje Papug nabrały małej przewagi. Jednak na ich drodze pojawiły się przeszkody. '' '''Caroline: '''UWAGA! Kolejny raz musimy współpracować. Wszyscy pchamy na lewo! ''Dzięki szybkiej interwencji Caroline, udało im się uniknąć przeszkody. Na trasie Pum też się pojawiła przeszkoda. '' '''Maia: '''Robimy to samo co Papugi, pchamy na prawo! ''Podobnie jak u Papug, Pumom udało się uniknąć przeszkody. Na ich trasie pojawiło się statko pingwinów. Jeden pingwin wpadł w ręce Emily. '' '''Emily: '''Gieniu... '''Pingwin: '''Wenk! Wenk! ''Pingwin wypadł z rąk Emily. '' '''Emily: '''Gieniu, kto ci powiedział że umiesz latać? ''Coraz więcej przeszkód zaczęło się pojawiać na torze. Papugi dzięki świetnej współpracy omijały prawie każde przeszkody jakie napotkały na swojej drodzę. Pumy jednak zaczęły mieć niesprawności. '' '''Emily: '''Zmęczyłam się już tym przechylaniem '''Sandy: '''Ja też '''Kayla: '''Dawajcie dziewczyny! Teraz pchamy w prawo! '''Maia: '''Lepiej by było, jakbyśmy pchali w lewo '''Roberto: '''Lewo mówię wam. '''Kayla: '''PRAWO! '''Maia: '''LEWO! ''Przez niezgodności w drużynie, Pumy wpadły na przeszkode wypadły, oraz zaczęły się turlać robiąc wielką kule śniegu. Papugi to zauważyły. '' '''Caroline: '''UWAŻAJCIE! ''Papugi również zostały wciągnięte w tocząca się kule. Trasa miała już swój koniec i kula śniegu ze wszystkimi zawodnikami. Wypada w powietrze, oraz spada na małą wysepkę. Przylatuje Victoria w helikopterze. '' '''Victoria: '''Kto zwycięży? ''Nagle na wysepkę spada Emily razem z jej kotem. '' '''Victoria: '''Wygrywają Pumy! '''Emily: '''Hę? Co się dzieje? '''Victoria: '''Wygraliście, a Papugi będą musieli się dzisiaj kogoś pozbyć. '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Oooooouuu! W pokoju zwierzeń: Caroline '''Caroline: '''Pumy miały tylko farta, tak to byśmy wygrali my? Dzięki mojej zasłudzie liderowania oraz współpracy, zwyciężylibyśmy. Przed domkami ''Matt, AJ, Jake i Lyl spotkali się by omówić kto ma dziś odpaść. '' '''Jake: '''Ja nie wiem, kto dziś odpadnie, ale licze na to by Caroline wypadła. '' 'AJ: '''Ja też! Wszystkim nam rozkazuje i nie liczy się z naszym zdaniem. '''Matt: '''Ale dzięki niej, prawie wygraliśmy wyzwanie. '''Lyl: '''I tak wygrywaliśmy, dzięki mi. '''AJ: '''Postanowione, głosujemy dziś na Caroline. W pokoju zwierzeń: AJ '''AJ: '''Wiem, że to moja przyjaciółka, ale za bardzo się rządzi! I z tym każdy się zgodzi. A nikt chyba nie chce takich osób w drużynie, gdzie liczy się chęć zrozumienia. Na ceremonii ''Wszyscy siedzą już na swoich miejscach, przychodzi Victoria oraz Szef z piankami. '' '''Victoria: '''Wryh... ale mróz. Papugi na prawdę dobrze sobie radziliście, współpracowaliście, w przeciwieństwie do Pum, a i tak przegraliście. I ja się pytam: JAK? '''Caroline: '''Też chce to wiedzieć! '''Victoria: '''Dobrze, bezpiecznymi osobami dziś są: Jake . . Matt . . . . oraz Lyl ''Wszyscy podeszli odebrać swoje pianki. '' '''Victoria: '''Zostały dwie osoby. Caroline, która prowadziła drużyne po drodzę zwycięstwa, ale zbłądziła. Oraz AJ... po prostu AJ! Normalna dziewczyna... A ostatnia pianka wędruje do: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CAROLINE! '''Caroline: '''Wohoooo! ''Podchodzi po ostatnią piankę. '' '''AJ: '''Ale jak? Jak to? '''Victoria: '''Jednomyślnie... '''Matt: '''Jak to jednomyślnie? Ja na nią nie głosowałem. '''AJ: '''Ja też! '''Victoria: '''Trudno, muszę dzisiaj kogoś wywalić. ''Podchodzi do niej szef i zabiera ją do armaty. Matt biegnie za nią. Gdy szef ma ją już wsadzać do niej, Matt krzyczy: '' '''Matt: '''Poczekajcie! Można chociaż ostatni raz coś powiedzieć? '''Victoria: '''Streszczajcie się... '''Matt: '''AJ, wygram dla ciebie, ale chce to teraz zrobić. ''Matt próbuję ją pocałować. Myśla że już dojdzie do ich pierwszego pocałunku jednak Szef ją zabiera i wsadza do armaty, po czym Victoria ją wystrzeliwuje. '' '''AJ: 'żegnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj! '''Caroline: '''WOW! Jakim cudem ona wypadła? W pokoju zwierzeń: Caroline '''Caroline: '''Myślą, że tak szybko się mnie pozbędą? To się grubo mylą! ''Caroline zamienia głosy, na te które głosują na AJ '' '''Caroline: '''Muahahahahahah W retrospekcji Caroline '''AJ: '''Postanowione, głosujemy dziś na Caroline. ''Wszyscy odchodzą, a pod schodkami widać Caroline. '' Przy armacie '''Victoria: '''To był kolejny wspaniały odcinek, teraz musimy się już pożegnać, ale oglądajcie nas następnym razem w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki